Mist of Avalon
by NyoCanada
Summary: Back when England was still called Albion he met her. Avalon. She teached him what he knew of magic and that sometimes it is not enough when you believe. First Story; Oneshot


Mist of Avalon

Disclaimer: Do you see France and England together and being lovey-dovey every episode?

No? Then I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Long ago, before the Nations swarmed the earth as we know them today, the ancients ruled the world. There was Britania, Rome and of course many more.

But today's story isn't about them. Today it shall be about someone that hid beyond the mists of her island, though she was very much connected to Britannia. Her name was Avalon. She represented all different kind of folks. There where faeries, unicorns, trolls and many more. And back then everyone believed in these creatures, as you may want to call them. But as the years turned into centuries, the ancients started to disappear to make room for their children, so that they could lead the lands instead.

And with them disappeared the believe in magic. Avalon soon found herself all alone, but as she was still young and didn't know what to do, she gathered her folks on the island so that they could protect themselves.

Many years later, few faeries decided to fly back to what once was Britannia. But they brought back news for Avalon. On Britannia's island lived a little boy by the name of Albion who had the sight.

At this news Avalon rejoiced. She grabbed her cloak and sat herself in a tiny boat to visit this boy. But what she found displeased her greatly. There were three boys, one with red hair and two with a lighter shade of brown that pushed a little boy with blonde hair around.

Angered at the sight she stormed up the beach and with a wave of her hand the three boys were swept away by a sudden gust of wind.

Scared the three ran leaving their little brother alone with the strange woman that came from the sea. Albion had long since curled into a ball and was looking at her now with afraid green orbs.

Avalon bend down in front of him and ran a hand through his soft locks. „Are you the boy called Albion?", she asked him in a gentle voice. Not trusting his voice, Albion only nodded.

Avalon smiled at him. „Then you are the boy my faeries told me about. I'm honored and pleased to meet you." Albion tilted his head in confusion. „Faeries? What are those? Are they the flying, glowing, little girls that no one else seems to see?" He looked at her excitedly. Avalon nodded with a gentle smile and proceeded to tell him everything about faeries, the other folks and of course magic. And so she stayed with him to teach him everything she

knew of magic.

Albion soaked in her wisdom and his believe for magic was strengthened. Avalon stayed with him, but soon the summer had passed and she had teached him everything she knew. She returned to her island with the promise to come back to him. And she did so every summer.

Many centuries passed and Albion became stronger and bigger. With every passing year Avalon came by in summer. All but one summer. Albion had long since been renamed to England and though his believe in magic never wavered, his people never believed anymore. Kids learned sooner or later that magic was just a fantasy.

When Avalon didn't come to him that one summer he grabbed a boat and and went to her island, sailing through the mist that surrounded her. He found her asleep in a clearing. No matter how much he tried to rouse her she didn't wake. Avalon was stuck in her eternal sleep, because the believe was there but it was to weak to keep her awake. England mourned her but went back to his country and on with his life.

* * *

On a bright summer day a blonde man stands at the beach and stares at the sea, waiting for a boat that will never come. Soon someone stands behind him and calls his name. He turns and sees his brothers. He walks over to them and together they leave the beach. But just as the man once named Albion and now England, or even Arthur Kirkland as close friends and family call him, steps away he could have sworn to hear her laughter across the sea. With a wistful smile he walks away, knowing that she was safe.

* * *

So yeah first story. Please don't flame me for this. Read and review.


End file.
